


sometimes you've just got to

by unkinsei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun wants to jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes you've just got to

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble stemming from some recent sakumoto feelings.

The only sound enveloping the green room was the turn of pages. There was a ferocious amount of reading material on the table in front of them. Sho was up to his second newspaper, the words beginning to blur slightly. Jun was flicking through a magazine with practiced efficiency, passing a critical glance over the clothes and accessories and dog-earing the occasional page.

Jun paused midway through a page turn and then clapped his magazine shut. Turned to face Sho. Let their knees just barely graze each other. He leaned in, slowly pushing the newspaper out of his way. Sho’s eyes didn’t know where to focus. After being thoroughly absorbed in columns of black and white characters, the sudden vision of large, determined eyes and slightly parted lips that were sinfully pink was disorientating.

“Have you ever thought about just jumping?” Jun’s gaze could burn a hole right through him. Sho swallowed the lump that was suddenly in his throat.

“Sometimes? Maybe?” Sho was painfully aware of the hand that had reached behind him to gently cradle the back of his neck.

Jun clicked his tongue, the reaction to Sho’s answer the same as when a recipe hadn’t gone according to plan, or when he couldn’t get his outfit to work with the new coat he acquired.

“Well, I have.” And then he jumped.

And while Sho technically didn’t do the jumping, he definitely felt like he was falling.


End file.
